Pharaoh Bob
"Pharaoh Bob" is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Recess, which was first broadcast on November 14th, 1998. Plot 'Summary' King Bob orders the Kids of the Playground of Third Street School to make a pyramid in his name when he fears he will not be remembered after he leaves. 'Main Story' After a fight between two kids goes wrong, King Bob reminds them of a rule made by King Wally, a previous king who rules when King Bob was in the first grade. No-one remembers who he is, however, and when Bob tries to remind them that he ruled between King Al and King Chuck. None of them are remembered which depresses Bob and makes him wonder if anyone would remember him. While King Bob is in class he learns about ancient Egypt and how the pharaohs were remembered inspiring him to call a ‘gathering of the grades’ something that hadn't been done since he introduced the gum tax. When the kids are all gathered King Bob volunteers the kids to build a pyramid to mark the beginning of his ‘rein of a thousand semesters’. He recruits Gretchen as his master builder. She suggests using limestone but points out that it would result in the pyramid taking over 100 years to build. When King Bob asks if there is a faster way Gretchen suggest mud but before she can warn King Bob that the bricks may not last, he makes the decision to use mud. At first the kids are excited to be building the pyramid. Gus is worried about getting his school clothes dirty, Mikey suggests turning his clothes inside out but Gus doesn't seem to do that. After four days of work many of the workers lose enthusiasm and get tired. T.J. suggests taking a break. However King Bob becomes outraged that the kids have stopped working. Gretchen points out that if they don't adhere to the schedule the pyramid won't get completed until King Bob is in junior high. He is unhappy about this and forces the kids build the pyramid stating that there will be no tolerance for anyone not found building the pyramid. In addition he states that he would like to be referred to as Pharaoh Bob. The kids find themselves working in harsh conditions and Gus is worried about getting his clothes dirty again because he would get grounded for a week. When Mikey ponders about getting Gretchen's help, Spinelli points out that Gretchen has forgotten who they are, now barking orders at the children to work faster and to finish the pyramid. The gang speaks to her and she points out that they are doing something that will be remembered for years and to think of it as a ‘labour of love’. Gretchen leaves and the gang are ordered back to work. Gus gets mud on his shirt. He stops working and tries to clean it off before being pushed into the mud by a sixth grader for not working. When the sixth grader taunts him and throws a shovel at him, T.J. retaliates and starts a rebellion. Pharaoh Bob's guards fight back but are heavily outnumbered, he realizes that the only way to stop the rebellion is to get the hose but Gretchen is against the idea of Pharaoh Bob hosing his own people begging him to reconsider and realizing that they may have gone to far. Pharaoh Bob disagrees and Gretchen quits her job as the master builder and joins the rebellion. During the battle it begins to rain and the pyramid melts down to a puddle of mud, causing Pharaoh Bob to scream with anguish. Gretchen finds Pharaoh Bob on the rubble of his pyramid. He tells her that he only wanted to be remembered before Gretchen points out that ‘great builders aren't remembered for the things they built, but for the things they do. She reminds him of the good things that he's done. Bob knows that he has let the kids down but Gretchen tells him to trust the kids and give them back their recess. He takes her advice and explains his actions and apologizes. The kids are reluctant to forgive him until he repeals the gum tax. He then proclaims that no pyramids will ever be built on the playground again and that he is to go back to being called King Bob. Goofs *'Grammar error: '''When the episode begins, the title is misspelled as "Pharoah Bob". *'Coloring error: When the kids are running to play kickball, Lola Ann's dress changes from pink to red. *'''Animation error: After King Bob asks to bring the hose to use against the rebels, Gretchen begs him to stop. While she is saying that they got too far, her mouth is bumped forward for a frame. Trivia *This is the only time King Bob is seen in his sixth-grade class. *Buster is voiced by Kath Soucie in this episode. *T.J. said "Whomps" for the second time in this episode. *Several times during the episode, King Bob says, "So shall it be written, so shall it be done." This is a reference to the 1956 film The Ten Commandments. *This is the last time Ashley T. has a solo speaking role for the remainder of the series. This is also the last time Ashley T. is voiced by Ashley Johnson; she'll speak again in Recess: School's Out. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes